


Hiding in Plain Sight

by heeroluva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-10
Packaged: 2017-10-19 15:53:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xander get played with and enjoys it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding in Plain Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little, smutty one shot.

Xander closed his eyes and bit back a moan, desperately trying not to squirm in his seat. Sweat beaded on his forehead and trickled under his collar as his hand clenched spasmodically around his fork before releasing it with a noisy clatter onto his plate.

The surrounding conversation stopped, all eyes turning towards him and he felt his ears burn in embarrassment. Inquires of concern met his action, but he brushed them off as the tail end of a stomach bug that he’d supposedly been fighting for the past few days and quickly excused himself.

The chair almost tipped over with the speed he push it back and exited the room, hoping his flannel and baggy jeans hid his leaking erection and tried to walk as normally as possible with his ass clenching around the plug vibrating deliciously across his prostate. Without looking he knew that Spike wore a shit-eating grin and could feel icy blue eyes burn into him before he disappeared around the corner.

He stumbled and caught himself before he bashed his shin into the side table, as the vibrations increased in intensity. Gritting his teeth and breathing heavily through his nose, his lungs burned as he fought back a scream that threatened to escape his throat.

With a silent curse and a rush of breath, he finally made it out the door, the spring night cooling his heated skin, wondering for the millionth time how Spike had convince him to wear the toy in public, in front of his friends even, and let him have the remote. Then he remembered that sexy mouth and the wicked things it did to him, making him writher and beg in pleasure, promising any number of things as long as he never ever stopped. Oh yes, Spike could be very persuasive when he wanted as he’d learned in the previous says.

His cock twitched and grew impossibly harder at the images his reminiscing brought to mind, and he let out an insane giggle at the thought of his wet spot being clearly visible by now and if any of the baddies decided to come after him he’d be an easy meal. He was surprised that the amount of pheromones that he was leaking hadn’t attracted half the vampire population of the town by now, never wishing more that his apartment was closer so that he could drop his pants and jerk off.

Crossing a cemetery as a shortcut home, his heart almost exploded out of his chest when a pale hand shot out from behind a tree and he found himself bodily slammed against it, hard body pressed tightly against his and mouth savaged. The scent of leather and cigarettes encompassed him and he surged forward into the embrace, teeth nipping, tongues dueling, hips bucking, and erections rubbing for the most friction possible. Strong hands encircled his wrists pulling them above his head and he wrapped his legs around the slim waist as his head fell back against the rough bark. Cool lips trailer down his neck trailed licking and sucking the heated flesh, leaving a wet trail in their wake.

Spike let go of one of his wrists, his hand trailing down his chest to tweak and twist his stiff nipples, before sliding down his back to cup his ass and squeeze. Blunt human teeth bit down at the same time he reached between those cheeks to press the plug impossible deeper. Xander came with a roar, tensing and jerking, and he followed not a second after with an echoing roar, panting with unneeded breaths and slumped forward against the boneless body wrapped around him. Xander whimpered in pleasurable pain and taking pity in the boy, he grabbed the remote in his pocket and turned the vibrations off.

“Wow,” Xander said minutes later after his heart slowed from it’s marathon pace and he remembered how to breathe.

“If you can still talk pet, then I did something wrong. Gonna take you home and remedy that. I have a few things to plug that mouth if needed. You’re gonna scream yourself hoarse luv.” His cock twitched with renewed interest and if the glint in Spike’s eyes told him anything, he wasn’t going to be getting much if any sleep tonight. He could definitely think of worse ways to spend a night.


End file.
